The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to a cleaning device, and in particular an apparatus inserted into the eviscerated body cavity of an animal carcass for washing the body cavity and removing debris therefrom.
The automated processing of animal carcasses, including poultry, involves the removal of the head and neck portion of the animal, and evisceration of the body cavity. The resulting carcass consists of a body cavity with the thorax having an anterior opening, and the abdomen having a posterior opening. The eviscerated carcass then moves through the automated processing operation suspended from a shackle connected to a conveyor system.
A subsequent step in the processing operation is the cleaning of the interior of the body cavity to remove tissue debris and contaminates generated by the evisceration process. Fluid, such as water or a cleaning fluid, is introduced into the body cavity to dislodge the tissue debris and contaminates. The tissue debris and contaminants become suspended by the fluid and are washed from the body cavity as the mixture drains from the anterior and posterior openings. Currently available devices spray fluid into the body cavity that immediately drains from the carcass through the openings without harnessing any benefits from an accumulation of the fluid.
Heretofore there has not been available a bird cavity washer with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.